


Out of the Rain

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Not even a spring shower can cool off Ron and Hermione after an afternoon of working in their garden.





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_For Queenb23_

 

* * *

They wouldn’t make it to the bedroom, she could always tell. The tension had been building all afternoon as the two of them had worked side by side in the garden. She’d admired the way the muscles in his arms tensed as he tugged weeds out of the earth, watched drops of sweat meander down the hard lines of his body.

The rain had come out of nowhere, as spring showers often do. The sun was still shining in the sky, but the sky tore open dropping rain on them. The cool shower was quite refreshing after working in the garden all day. She’d lifted her face towards the sky, closing her eyes reverently.

“Hermione,” Ron said hoarsely.

She opened her eyes and saw a familiar intensity in his blue eyes. His gaze skipped down to her t-shirt which clung tightly to her breasts. Before she knew it, he was over her, pressing her down into the soft, wet grass with his body. He was kissing her hard and deep, his hands running over her body. Hermione pushed at his chest.

“Not here,” she said raggedly.

And so without another word he pulled her up and made for the back door of their cottage. Hermione slid her hands under his soaked t-shirt as he pushed open the door. They’d barely cleared the threshold when Ron’s mouth found hers, kissing her hungrily, greedily. She linked her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His fingers worked at the button of her jeans, and pushed the wet denim down her thighs. Ron slid his fingers into her knickers, finding her slick, hot center and thrusting his fingers inside. She moaned and began working the fly of his jeans.

Ron backed her against the wall beside the door, pulling her knickers from her body. She pushed his jeans and boxers down, sliding her hand briefly over his erection. He gripped her bum and pulled her up against him. As Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt the tip of his cock rubbing against her thighs.

“Please, Ron,” she said.

With a growl, he pushed inside of her. She moaned loudly, twisting her fingers into his hair. He thrust roughly inside her, filling her, stretching her. The tension was building quickly. Ron found her clit, circling it teasingly with his fingers until the tension gave way to ecstasy. She moaned and felt herself pulse around his cock as she enjoyed the wet warmth of his own release.


End file.
